The Old, The True And the Brave
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: Where Lucerys Velaryon survives the Dance over Shipbreaker's Bay and Westeros is changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifth Month of 129 A.C. Dragonstone/ Storm's End**

**Prince Lucerys Velaryon**

His mother was still in mourning over the loss of her baby, a girl who would have been Lucerys' sister. He had always wanted a sister, it seemed as though the gods were to rob him of that wish. He supposed Rhaena and Baela could be considered sisters considering how they had all been raised as such, and yet Baela was betrothed to Jace and Rhaena was to be his own wife once this was all said and done. If the war did not consume them all, Lucerys still shook his head in amazement sometimes, what was uncle Aegon thinking claiming the crown? Had grandfather not made it extremely clear throughout their lives that mother was his heir. It must have been that harlot Alicent, she must have put the poison in Aegon's ears. And now Lucerys had been called to a council.

Jace greeted him at the door to their mother's solar and when they entered they found their mother, their stepfather, grandfather and grandmother all already present and seated. They both sat down and then their mother spoke. "Aegon has crowned himself King. Whether he did it willingly or not he has done the deed and now must face the consequences, I shall not allow this to go unquestioned or unpunished."

Their stepfather spoke up in support. "As indeed you must my love. After all, it would be folly to expect them to leave you alone should you ever consider the possibility of bending to Aegon. No doubt Alicent Hightower would send that idiot of a son and his dragon here to burn us all to death in our sleep."

Lucerys tensed at the mention of Aemond and Jace lay a calming hand on his arm. Their mother continued. "It would also appear we have lost our one supporter on the council. Lyman Beesbury has reportedly gone missing from King's Landing, he has not turned up at Beesbury nor has he come here as of late. I do not know where he could have gone."

"I doubt he has defected my love," Prince Daemon said. "He was always one of your strongest advocates, even before you were named heir."

"As was Ser Otto before my father foolishly decided to remarry and have his daughter as queen." Their mother quipped.

"Battles will come soon enough, and we shall need to be ready for them. Aegon and Aemond are green boys eager for glory and for bloodshed. Aemond will head for the Riverlands first, and as that is where most of our allies are, I suggest I go there and win them over and remind them whom it was they swore obedience to." Daemon suggests.

"A good idea my prince, and one that will no doubt infuriate Aemond Targaryen. The boy is nothing more than green despite that dragon he carries." Grandmother says.

"Speaking of dragons, how many do we have?" mother asks.

At this Jace speaks up. "Nine mother, including the wild dragons."

Grandmother speaks then. "Nowhere enough to beat Aegon out in the field then. For out of those nine only five are truly rid able and Syrax shall need to remain with you whilst you "

"So then we shall need to bring our allies into the fold. The Starks and the Baratheons were always firm friends of yours mother, do you think they will come to my aid now?" mother asks.

Grandmother considers this for a moment and then says. "I am sure the Baratheons will come to your cause Your Grace. After all Lord Boremund was always a staunch friend and ally to me, and his son Borros should be no different. But perhaps someone will need to go from our camp to better prepare and cajole him into accepting an alliance. As for the Starks, well they are too far north to be of any use, but should they rouse themselves they could be very invaluable."

Silence for a moment and then mother asks. "The question is who would we said to these places. We cannot spare the ships or the men to take such a long journey and no doubt Aegon will be watching for such land trips."

Jace speaks then. "Then why not send myself and Lucerys." He stops and before mother can protest he says. "Our uncle calls us Strongs, but when the people see us riding our dragons they will have no doubt who and what we are. For only one family has ever ridden dragons. Let us go mother and we will not disappoint you."

Silence for a long moment and then mother sighs and says. "I suppose you are both old enough to go and do these missions. But I first want you to swear on the seven pointed star that you will go as envoys not as knights. I do not want you getting into any unnecessary trouble." Both boys stand up then and taking the copy of the seven pointed star on the table in front of them they both swear to do as their mother has asked. That done their mother then says. "Jacaerys, you are my heir but you are also older and a more experienced dragon rider, you shall fly to the Vale, to the sisters and to Winterfell and get their oaths of fealty and support and then return home. Lucerys you shall go to Storm's End and bring the Baratheons to our side. Princess Rhaenys shall go with you as well Lucerys."

"There is just one more thing that needs to be done Your Grace." Grandfather says. "The Gullet allows for trade to come in and out of the city and the surrounding areas. If we block that off we will begin to starve King's Landing and begin turning the people against the usurper and perhaps force Aegon to do something rash. With your permission I will command my fleet to blockade the gullet." Mother nods her approval. And that deed is done.

Daemon then says. "Well now that, that is all done it is time for you to be crowned my love. The pretender no doubt has been crowned already but Ser Steffon Darklyn was kind enough to bring your father's crown along with him when he fled King's Landing." He pauses for a moment and then pulls out said crown, a simple circlet with rubies in it, and as he put it on mother's head he says. "I do hereby crown you Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen first of her name Queen of the Andals and the First men and the Rhoynar, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

They kissed and then mother says. " As my first act as Queen I name you as Lord Protector of the Realm my love and I do hereby name Jacaerys as Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne. Depart for the Riverlands tonight my love and hurry home soon."

The meeting is adjourned after that and Lucerys and Jacaerys walk back to their rooms where they are greeted by Joffrey and the girls. "Well?" Baela asks. "What happened?"

The brothers look at one another and then Jacaerys says. "We shall be leaving at first light tomorrow for the Vale and Storm's End respectively. We are to bring them into the fold and get them to fight for mother in the upcoming war."

"So there will be war then?" Baela asks sounding excited.

"Yes, mother shall not allow the usurper to steal her throne. And he will never bend to her." Jacaerys says.

"Why are you going to Storm's End Luke?" Rhaena asks her voice sounding sweet.

Lucerys worries over what to say and eventually manages to stutter out. "Because it would be the easier job to do. Jace is crown prince and should be the one to bring the more important lords closer to mother."

Baela beams at Jace and the two of them leave to go and discuss whatever it is they discuss. Rhaena and he stand there for a moment in awkward silence before she says. "I wish you well on your travels Luke and I hope you return safely." With that she kisses him on the cheek and leaves, perhaps to go and check on Aegon and Viserys. Lucerys stands there for a long moment his hand on the spot where she kissed him before he shakes his head and decides to go off to bed, he will need to be up early tomorrow.

The next morning finds Lucerys bidding farewell to his brother and then once Jace has gone, he says goodbye to his mother, step father, younger brothers and lastly Rhaena who sees him off with a kiss. Then he and his grandmother are in the air, he on Arrax and she on Meleys the Red Queen. It takes them half the day to reach Storm's End and when they begin their descent they find another dragon already there, the biggest one left Vhagar. "Be calm." His mother says to him as they land. Vhagar puffs out smoke but they pass unharmed. They enter the hall and find Aemond there standing cockily, his hand on his sword. "Lord Borros," Lucerys says. "We have come to get your fealty for my mother. Your rightful Queen."

As Lucerys hands the letter to Borros's maester, Aemond says. "That whore? She is nothing more than a pretender I come from the true king. He at least can offer something for Lord Borros's services."

"And if that is your company, then I feel very sorry for Lord Borros indeed." Lucerys replies.

The maester has finished reading the raven to Lord Borros and then man asks. "So this is what your mother asks, no demands of me. I bend the knee and give her my men, for it is my duty. I get nothing. Will you wed one of my daughters, I have three you know boy."

Lucerys thinks of Rhaena and their kiss that morning and he says. "I cannot my lord. I am already betrothed."

Baratheon snorts then. "Then you are of no use to me. Prince Aemond has said he will wed one of my daughters, if I support him. I am more inclined to do that then support your mother."

"And what of the support your father showed me and mine during ages past Lord Borros? What of your own promise?" grandmother asks. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

Lord Borros says. "I have no reason to uphold something my father did. You are not contesting the throne, so I have no reason to support you or my promise to you. I gain nothing from the Whore on Dragonstone. But Aemond gives me something."

"So you would rather have a one eyed bastard wed to your daughter than have a true queen ruling and aiding you?" Lucerys asks.

"Careful what you say Strong. Your brother is not here to protect you now." Aemond says unsheathing his sword.

When Lucerys goes to do the same Borros Baratheon roars. "Enough. You are both guests in my hall and I shall have no bloodshed here."

Both men sheath their swords and then Lucerys turns and asks. "So you will not support my mother then my lord?"

"I cannot in good conscience do so." Lord Borros replies.

"Very well then." Lucerys says and he walks from the hall his grandmother following him, they are both in the air when they hear a roar echo through the rain and thunder.

"Stay close and follow my lead." His grandmother yells.

A massive form comes hurtling towards them, and as Arrax and Meleys roar back the fighting begins. The dragons' bodies entangle in one another, biting and snapping, clawing at one another. Biting and chewing and roaring away their anger at one another, they all break apart and Lucerys and Arrax following their grandmother's directive speed away back towards Dragonstone. Vhagar roars and chases after them only to be intercepted by Meleys the Red Queen who has slammed into Vhagar.

Lucerys turns round slightly in his saddle and sees the flames and the blood erupting from the dragons fighting, and before he knows what he is doing he is turning round and slamming into Vhagar as well, Arrax beating heavily at the bigger she dragon. Vhagar roars and manages shake Arrax off, sending her and Lucerys spinning towards the water, but they manage to move away from hitting the water at the last minute. It is a good thing as well, for just as they rise to the sky, a loud splash echoes and Lucerys turns to see his grandmother and Meleys flying up to meet them. "Let us move away from here. I do not wish to stay and see if the dragon is dead or not." His grandmother says.

Four days later the bodies of Vhagar and Prince Aemond was up on the shore of Shipbreaker's Bay. The Dance of Dragons has truly begun.


	2. Sunfyre

**Sixth Month of 129 A.C. King's Landing**

**King Aegon II Targaryen**

As a boy he had often hated King's Landing, it smelt something awful and it was filled with all kinds of people whom his mother called lickspittles and glory hunters, the type he had hated as a boy. He had tried so desperately to win his father's approval as a boy and yet his father had never shown him the least bit of interest and that had stung, and he had sworn to be a better father to his own sons Jaehaerys and Maelor, and as such he would like to think he was doing a good job at it. The burden of the crown though was already beginning to wear heavy on his head, he had not wanted it, but had taken it so as to make sure his family was protected more from his uncle Daemon than from his sister, Rhaenyra was harmless truly she was, motherhood had taken the bite from her.

Of course looking at the small council before him things looked quite grim. "You say she rejected the terms offered to her? And that she did so quite smugly?" Aegon asks Grand Maester Orwyle.

"Yes Your Grace, she seemed to be quite determined on proving herself through means of force. It does seem our worst fears have been realised she will know no peace until she sits the throne." The old grand maester said.

"Then that is her loss, she will suffer the burdens of a dozen corpses and the rivers of blood that will flow. She will be remembered as nothing more than a harlot who lusted after that which was not hers. Lord Ormund has written to inform me that the High Septon has already taken to the streets to preach this message." His grandfather and hand Ser Otto said.

"What good will the words of an old man do against results. Already they have won victories at the Burning Mill and they hold Harrenhal. Has there been any news from Storm's End? Will Baratheon side with us?" Aegon asked.

His grandfather shakes his head. "There has been no word from Aemond as of yet, though there have been storms in the Stormlands so any ravens could have been delayed. It is also possible knowing the prince that he could have already wed the girl he has chosen. Which in thinking is not a bad move to do."

"Well he needs to return soon. I want an answer towards my uncle's forays into battle. Furthermore what news has there been from Daeron?" Aegon asks.

His mother speaks then. "Daeron says that there have been tidings of movement in the Reach, it seems the Tyrells are to remain neutral, Lady Celia does not wish to swing either way. A prudent move considering her son is but a babe, and her goodbrothers are circling vultures. As to the rest, it does appear to be a split. Lord Ormund leads those true to the crown whilst it appears Lords Thaddeus Rowan and Alana Tarly are leading the rebels, there have already been some scuffles which Lord Ormund has won."

Aegon nods and then asks. "Do you think that perhaps it might be best to ask Daeron to come home then?"

His grandfather shakes his head. "No, asking Prince Daeron to come home will be seen as a sign of fear, keeping him in the Reach whilst a risk, is also a sign that you are confident in your choices and the realm will stand behind you."

Lord Jasper Wylde the master of laws speaks then. "What Ser Otto says is true Your Grace. Without such reassurances the populace is like to turn against you. That they have not just now is because they are happy to ensure peace and good harvest. Remove Prince Daeron from the Reach and they will see it as a sign of fear."

Ser Tyland Lannister his master of coin speaks then. "Indeed since this stalemate began trade has already begun to suffer. The Velaryon blockade of the Gullet is something that will need to be dealt with and in good order. A new master of ships still needs to be appointed Your Grace."

Aegon runs a hand through his hair and asks. "Who are the candidates?"

"There is Lord Gerold Redwyne and as the Redwyne fleet could be very useful against the Velaryon Fleet this is the recommendation I would go for," Ser Tyland says. "Then there are Ser Ghaston Waters a sailor of very strong repute who fought in the Stepstones and has won much acclaim. And finally there is Ser Gyles Fell a relative nobody."

Aegon considers this for a moment and then says. "I will go for Lord Gerold Redwyne, send the raven and tell him he is to act immediately. We still have not heard from Dalton Greyjoy?"

His grandfather shakes his head. "Likely the man is considering all options before making a move. I shall send word to the triarchy also and ask them to consider an alliance. Dorne might be tempted to join in for the right price."

Ser Criston Cole the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard speaks then. "Is that wise? Getting the Dornish involved? They are more than likely no more than snakes looking to make a profit at our expense. I would not be surprised if they began raiding the Reach the minute true fighting erupts."

Grandfather is silent for a moment and then says. "They bear no love for Prince Daemon after his attempt to win the Stepstones. It is a price we will need to be willing to pay to win this war."

There is a knock on the door and Lord Larys Strong, his master of whispers walks in. "My apologise for being so late to this meeting Your Grace. I would not normally dither so, but I received the most distressing news just now and thought that it was something that the council just had to hear."

Curious as to what the news could be Aegon says. "Sit down and say what news you have to say."

The man sits down and then says. "Word has come from Storm's End, not from Prince Aemond's own hand as I had first hoped but from Lord Borros Baratheon. It seems Lucerys Velaryon and his grandmother Princess Rhaenys had come to court the Baratheons support as well, words were exchanged and then once both parties had left the castle their dragons took to the sky and a fight broke out. Your Grace, Prince Aemond and his dragon are dead. Their bodies washed ashore some four days ago."

Silence as the news descends over them, Aegon finds it hard to believe, his brother dead? Aemon who had always been so bold and brash. "No." he whispers. And then. "No!" he says more loudly. "I will not believe it. You are lying. Lord Borros is lying."

There is loud thud and Aegon looks over to see his mother on the floor groaning in pain, he ignores that to look at the master of whispers who merely says. "I wish it were so, but it is not. Lord Borros has no reason to lie Your Grace. Your brother and Vhagar are dead."

Aegon gestures for Ser Criston to escort his mother out of the hall and then once she is gone he turns to his grandfather. "Send the ravens out to Redwyne, Dorne and to the Triarchy today itself. I want this done and soon. And I want revenge for Aemond's death. No doubt the Strong bastard provoked my brother in doing something so foolhardy."

"It will take some time to get it all in order Your Grace, but the ravens shall be sent." Grandfather says.

Once Ser Criston arrives back into the room, Aegon says. "Ser Criston you have a list of those lords who were there for my whore of a sister's coronation do you not?"

The man nods and says. "Darklyn, Rosby, Stokeworth and Staunton were all there Your Grace."

Aegon smiles then and allowing his anger to guide him says. "You shall take charge of a host and march for these castles. Put them to the sword and take their men, I shall join you of course. I also want Ser Arryk to go to Dragonstone and to find either my whore of a sister or one of her children and kill them. An eye for an eye, I will avenge my brother."

"A wise plan Your Grace," Ser Criston says. "With the Lannisters coming with their strength and Lord Ormund marching towards King's Landing, soon enough the Blacks will find their allies penned up and outnumbered."

Aegon smiles then and says. "Aye, and then my whore of a sister will have to come and face the magic. We must remove some of her riders as well. Send word out, I want Jacaerys Velaryon captured and his dragon slain. I want him brought here and tortured. I will end him and break his mother."

"It will be done Your Grace." His grandfather says.

With that the council meeting ends, and Aegon checks in on his mother who is sat on a sofa looking over the streets of King's Landing. "Your brother is dead Aegon, my little boy is dead. Gone killed by that whore and that bastard."

"I know mother," Aegon says taking his mother's hand. "He will be avenged do not worry. I have sent grandfather to the task of finding our allies in the Vale and bringing Jacaerys Velaryon in chains here, and having his dragon killed. I have had Ser Criston prepare for the war that we should have started the minute the crown was placed atop my head."

"Something needs to be done to draw Daemon away from Harrenhal though. For he is far too close to King's Landing. And we do not have a rider who is as experienced as him, Daeron is too young and you are too valuable. Would that Aemond were here he would jump at the chance of fighting that rogue bastard. Just as he would often jump at the chance of sparring in the training yard or taking me for a ride on that great behemoth of his." His mother says her voice sounding at parts fond and others tired.

Aegon feels something in him tighten up then and he says. "The Lannisters are coming towards the Riverlands, Daemon will be preoccupied there. Otherwise we could always ask for word to be sent towards the Basilisk Isles…."

"No, doing such a thing would be a kin to suicide. There was a reason the man was banished, despite how many times I begged your father to do the same to Daemon, there was something about Aegon that just left Viserys at a loss. Bringing that man and his dragon back would be akin to suicide." Alicent says.

Aegon removes his hand from his mother's and says in frustration. "Then we are at a loss unless the Dornish join us we shall be struggling for ways to kill Daemon and his dragon. I suppose though that it is better this way. Alas I must go now mother." With that he kisses his mother's hand and then walks back to his own room where his paramour is waiting for him, he loses himself in her embraces and their love making until evening time, where he removes himself from her and goes to find Ser Tyland Lannister and the two of them drink and drink and drink.

"At least now you don't have to worry about him trying to take the crown." Tyland says his voice still strong despite the amount of wine they've had.

"Aye, though I feel bad for thinking so. Aemond was many things but he was always true to his beliefs after a fashion. I will need to ensure my children are better protected." Aegon says.

"Aye and what of Helaena Your Grace?" Ser Tyland asks.

"I know you are sweet on her my friend. You do not need to hide it anymore. I shall let you have her, so long as she remains without child I have no complaints." Aegon says.

They drink till dawn, where still drunk Aegon gets armoured and mounts Sunfyre who gives a terrifying roar and then they fly off to bring about the end to Rhaenyra's followers.


	3. Cole

**Ninth Month of 129 A.C. Various places in the Crownlands**

**Ser Criston Cole**

He had served the Targaryens for two decades and in that time he had witnessed many things, the scandals and the debauchery that lurked underneath King Viserys' court had been something that had in equal batches fascinated and horrified him. When he had become part of Rhae's court, for she would always be Rhae to him, he had seen all of that manifested ten times more. Whores, orgies all of it became a fixture and then he had bedded her and fallen in love with her and she had rejected him, choosing instead to wed that seahorse and sire her children on some lurking giant. All the while he had seethed and been welcomed into the Queen's willing and waiting arms. He was torn over what he felt for her children, they could have been his in another life.

Right now though he could not worry about the old times. He had a war to win and a king to council. King Aegon was not the most patient of men and his brother's death had clearly wounded him more than he was willing to show. "What do the scouts say Ser Criston?" the king asked a cup of wine in his hand.

Used to the king's change of moods Criston merely said. "Lords Rosby, Stokeworth and Darklyn are allying together and are likely to be marching towards us here at the Old Stone Bridge Inn. After all they do not know that you are here. And lord Rosby is a vain and proud man he will be smarting after hearing of his lands being laid waste like that."

"What reason do Darklyn and Stokeworth have for joining with Rosby though?" the king asked. "True they were part of my whore of a sister's war council, but they must know that their lands will be next should it come to that."

Ser Criston considers this for a moment and then says. "More than likely they are willing to gamble your presence for a chance to prove themselves to Rhaenyra. After all she does hold the advantage, if they win this battle that will be three battles the blacks have won to our none."

The king grimaces at this and takes another sip of wine before asking. "Very well then how do we proceed?"

Ser Criston looks at the map and then says. "I say we do not split our host. We hold the inn and the high ground we remain here and we draw them towards us. When they least expect us we unleash Sunfyre and burn them."

Lord Hayford an old man who had been alive when the faith militant had still be a threat said. "That is a risky plan. We do not know whether or not they know of your presence here Your Grace. Surely it would be better to spare you from harm for as long as possible before unleashing Sunfyre so as to spare you both from arrow fire."

The king's lip curled with disdain and Criston knew what was coming. "Hide? That is what you suggest I do Hayford? I am no old maid to hide behind the walls of the castle nor shall I wait for them to come to me. They will come and I will make them come, through sheer numbers."

"That would be the point of having your dragon here Your Grace. Otherwise you might as well tattle home and let the real men do the fighting." Ser Clarence Waters said. The man was bold perhaps too bold.

"Watch your tongue ser. That is the king you are speaking to." Criston said warningly.

"It is fine Lord Commander, let us here what the knight has to say." The king says.

Waters smiles some then and says. "Thank you Your Grace. Well we are trapped between Stokeworth and Duskendale, here at the Old Stone Bridge. Rosby is a smoking ruin, Lord Rosby and his sons are the only ones left of his house. It is time for Rosby to prove whether he is a man or not. He will want to kill you Your Grace. That is simply the truth, and the sooner you accept that the sooner and easier it will be to formulate a plan. What I suggest is this. When the armies of the three lords come towards the inn send Sunfyre out on a mission to burn and cause fear and then send the archers out to kill their scouts and front line men. The chaos that comes from this will be perfect for the rest of the army to come and fight and kill the enemy."

There is some murmuring at that but as expected Lord Brune asks. "And what if they do not fall for the ruse what if there happens to be someone there who knows how to fight a dragon?"

Waters laughs then and says. "All those who fought in the faith wars are dead, those who fought alongside Daemon are either dead or not on Westeros. It is time to put these childish fears aside and begin preparing for the inevitable."

"And what is that Ser? If you do not mind me asking?" Ser Criston asks.

"Oh ask away Lord Commander we all have heard tales of your dalliances with the false queen. But of course once Daemon hears of the king being here he will have to come from Harrenhal and engage in battle. And it is then that we shall have the advantage." Waters says.

"And how is that? Daemon Targaryen is one of the most experienced warriors in the kingdoms if not the most experienced. He will not easily fall prey to any trap we set him." Ser Criston says.

"He was robbed of the chance to kill Prince Aemond himself. It is not that hidden that he does not like the King and his family. He will want some chance to have a say in the deaths of his nephews. And this is his one chance. It will be his downfall." The knight says.

Before Ser Criston can reply the king speaks. "Very well, let us say I go with your plan. What will you want in return?"

"I want a spot on your Kingsguard. But we can work out the terms later on." The knight says.

The king smiles slightly and then turns to look at Criston and asks. "What news from the capital?"

Criston looks at the letter before him that came from some Hightower squire or the other and sighs. "It appears there has been a fair bit of unrest in the capital. The city watch are doing their best to quell the unrest but there is a lack of men that will be rectified once this battle is done. There has also been a battle in the riverlands. At the red fork our forces under the command of Lord Jason Lannister met the forces under the command of Lord Devon Blackwood. Blackwood and Lannister were both slain but the Riverlords were broken thus allowing the Westerlords under the command of Lord Adrian Tarbeck to advance further into the Riverlands."

There is some happy murmurs at that but the king takes a long sip of wine and then asks. "And where was my uncle whilst this was all going on?"

"There are no reports of Prince Daemon at the battle, nor have there been reports of him at Harrenhal. It is possible he left for Dragonstone or he has left for the Vale. Wherever he is, he is no longer in the riverlands." Ser Criston says.

The king takes a deep gulp of wine and then says. "Very well. It changes nothing we shall proceed as Waters had suggested. And this time I will break the rebels before they can get a foot in."

The meeting ends and soon enough the preparations are being made for battle. Ser Criston dressed in his white armour, his cloak flapping behind him watches as the king drunkenly staggers onto his dragon dressed in his own armour. With a word the dragon Sunfyre the Golden leaps up into the air and with a mighty roar takes off for battle. A few moments later Criston can hear and see the effects of the dragon's flames, burning and screaming, a dragon's wroth. It sends a chill down his body but soon enough the king is back and he merely says. "They have a lot of men. Prepare for a long and bloody war lord commander."

The battle itself turns out to be relatively short, the lords Rosby, Darklyn and Stokeworth all seem to be fairly worried about fighting after the king's drunken display. And so the battle continues as many do, with swinging, hacking, slashing and cutting. Criston taking out many years of frustration out on those who are foolish to come into his way. His sword runs red with the blood of those he has slain and he finds himself becoming curiously fine with the bloodshed. Swinging his sword, hacking and slashing. It all becomes part of a routine for him, one in which scores of men begin to fall down dead.

The battle continues and the three lords resolve begins to waver, and soon enough when the king takes to the air again they throw down their swords and bend the knee. Much later once the battle has finally ended, they are all gathered in another war tent speaking about where to move next. "Rook's Rest. It is close to Dragonstone and the sea. Staunton is a staunch black loyalist Your Grace. Take his castle and his lands and this war in the crownlands is as good as over." Stokeworth says.

"Rook's Rest you say?" the king asks. "He will send word to Dragonstone for aid the moment he sees me coming."

"Then we give him no reason to do so. I suggest you return to King's Landing to restore order to the capital and to reassure the people and the court that you have not forgotten them." Ser Criston says.

Ser Clarence snorts then and says. "Sending the king home like a whipped cur. Are you sure you have his interests at heart Lord Commander? It does seem as though you are trying to prevent the king from winning any glory."

Criston jaw tightens then and he grits out. "I am trying to keep the king alive Ser Clarence. He is more than just a figurehead but he will rally those who question their loyalties with his presence. Victories are all well and good but if the man leading them is dead they are nothing, they are worthless. If anything I question your own loyalty to the king's cause."

The king brings his goblet down on the table with a resounding thud. "Enough. I shall heed the Lord Commander's voice in this and return to King's Landing. But I want Rook's Rest and I want it without much bloodshed. Let the lords of the realm see that I too can be just when given what is mine by right."

The meeting over Ser Criston goes to prepare for the upcoming battle. They ride for Rook's Rest later that day. Staunton clearly having heard of their approach has sealed himself and his family up in his castle. No matter Ser Criston orders the land torched, and watches as it occurs thinking to himself that the Targaryens will bring the kingdoms to its knees simply for an ugly iron chair. Even when he and Rhae were close he could never understand her devotion to that gods damned chair, he still does not.

His thoughts are interrupted when a giant shadow descends over the proceedings. At first he things it is the king come to make a point, but then the shadow is too big to be the king's dragon. He looks up and swallows down a curse when he sees the red scales above him. Flames begin to rain down on them, it appears Rhaenys Targaryen has come with her dragon to bring fire down upon them. "Fire at the rider!" Criston roars at the archers in his camp. But it all proves ineffective, the dragon merely grows more irate and begins roaring down fire at will, more and more men begin to scream and burn. Criston begins to try and stir his horse away and as he begins to move away, he smells smoke and burning and hears screams. Only to realise too late that is his own voice screaming, he is on fire. The roars of the dragon are the last thing he hears.


	4. Second Prince

**11th Month of 129 A.C. Dragonstone**

**Prince Lucerys Velaryon**

The war had been waging for nearly a year now, and there had been some good victories for them as well as some bad ones. Life was not a song, that was what his stepfather was fond of saying and Lucerys had found that to be true, the dance over Shipbreaker's Bay, the scuffles on Crackclaw point and even seeing the Kingsguard fighting one another was enough to make him cynical. He was just grateful Jacaerys seemed to be retaining a cool head, sending Aegon and Viserys to Pentos to be with one of Daemon's allies was a smart move and showed just why Jace would make a good king. There was talk of their marriages happening sooner than expected.

Just now though they were stuck in another war council meeting. "So what news has come from the mainland?" mother asks.

"It would appear that Ser Criston's scorched earth policy has failed spectacularly. Word has come from Rook's Rest, the man and his men are dead." Grandfather says.

There are some loud cheers at that and mother says. "Good now that is one less commander for my traitor of a brother."

"There is other news as well Your Grace." Grandfather says. "It would appear envoys have been dispatched to Ibben for Prince Aegon."

Silence and then Daemon says. "Are you certain of that? Alicent and Ser Otto were never fond of my brother. And even then Aegon barely concealed his hatred of them when he was at court."

"Lord Rosby spoke of it to Rhaenys Your Grace," grandfather says. "It appears it was something Ser Criston and Aegon talked about a lot. If Prince Aegon enters the fray that could change things."

"What is so game changing about this Prince Aegon?" Lucerys asks. "He has not been at court since grandfather banished him some years ago. And I doubt he has done much since going to Ibben."

It is his stepfather who answers. "Aegon is my younger brother Luke. That is true, and it is also true he has not been at court since he was banished. But he was banished for reasons I would rather not speak of in present company. And yet he was always the fiercest of us three brothers, always the one looking for a fight. He controlled the domains our grandfather gave him with an iron fist. If he joins the greens then we are looking at much more than just one rider and their dragon. We are looking at one rider and his dragon and a score of savage men with no other alliance than to the man they follow."

"I do not see how that could make so much of a difference," Lucerys says. "He is just one man and a score of savages who have never fought in Westeros before."

It is Jace who responds. "He rides the Cannibal brother. And yes whilst he is just one man and one dragon, they are both very experienced in war, and if I am correct there are those who still follow his ways and his mannerisms. And to this day they are the ones the Greens fear more than us."

Before he can ask how, his brother asks. "Have we sent out our own envoy to meet with the man?"

Grandfather nods. "Yes my prince. Ser Vaegon left at first light this morning. With any luck he should arrive at Ibben before the Green envoy does."

"Good," Jace says. "Now what news is there from the mainland?"

Grandfather speaks once more. "Dalton Greyjoy has finally decided which way he shall swing and has begun raiding the west without cause for concern. As Jason Lannister died during the battle of the Red Fork his host has been meeting some serious opposition in the Riverlands led by the Winter Wolves and men led by Lord Benjicot Blackwood. Victories at the Red Fork and the God's Eye have put us in a commanding position in the Riverlands. Lord Adrian Tarbeck has been forced to fall back to the Westerlands with the Riverlords and the winter wolves hot on his tail."

"What of the Reach what has been happening there?" Jace asks.

Grandfather is silent for a moment and then says. "The Tyrells have declared their neutrality, but have said nothing of what their lords can and can't do. Lord Ormund Hightower has amassed quite a significant host and as such has been on the march. Prince Daeron saved the Hightower host at the Honeywine burning through scores of loyal Black lords, he was knighted for the service. And as such there has been another battle, Lord Ormund came up against Lord Alan Tarly and his men at Garth's hill and won. Lord Alan is dead and his men scattered. They are advancing through towards the riverlands."

"No doubt to chase the winter wolves and the Riverlords away from Tarbeck's host." Jace says. "Do we have any more loyal lords in the Reach who could halt Ormund Hightower's march?"

Grandfather is silent for a moment and then says. "Lords Beesbury, Fossoway and Casswell are those who spring to mind my prince. We also have it on good authority that Aegon has sent his son Maelor away with Ser Rickard Thorne of the Kingsguard, to make way to Oldtown. No doubt they will cross by Bitterbridge on their way there."

Luke looks at his brother and then is shocked when Jace says. "Very well send word to Lady Casswell she is to apprehend Ser Rickard and Maelor by any means necessary. I do not want them getting to Oldtown."

Daemon is about to say something when the doors burst open and Luke's younger brother Aegon arrives dripping wet and covered in blood. "What happened to you Aegon?" Daemon asks.

His brother looks visibly shaken. "Enemy came….. Broke through defences. They have Viserys."

Aegon begins crying then and shaking, Daemon stands up and holds onto his son, Luke looks at Jace and Jace asks. "Who came and took Viserys Aegon?"

"I do not know who they were but they had three women on their armour and their ships carried three women on their flags." Aegon says in between sobs.

They all look at one another then and say. "The three daughters." At this the meeting ends and Jace and Luke leave the room to begin putting on their armour, Daemon comes with them whilst mother decides to stay and comfort Aegon. Grandfather is also dressed in armour and soon enough they are all out of Dragonstone and flying towards the Gullet.

When they arrive battle is raging below them. Arrax and Vermax roar and then they begin unleashing their flames. Bout after bout of flames is unleashed as Lucerys feels his own anger taking control Arrax roars and soon enough the ships below them are engulfed in flames and the men blow are screaming out in agony. Daemon and Caraxes seem the most intent on burning the ships it seems some sort of anger has taken hold of his stepfather.

The ships begin firing arrows and other bolts at them which they manage to avoid. The throws are becoming loose and it is clear that the men on the ships are scared out of their minds. More flames begin to engulf the ships below and Lucerys feels confident that they will have victory. Looking for the Gay Abandon he flies low with Jace following him, they swoop down low looking for their brother but are unable to find him they fly back up and then fly back down again.

They go down for a third look for their brother and find nothing, Luke turns his head when he hears a roar of pain and then cries out when he sees Jace beginning to fall down into the sea he is torn between going to aid him and looking for Viserys. As Jace begins to descend into the water he pulls back up and that is when the wild dragons come. His father's own mount Seasmoke comes tearing through burning ships left right and centre, Silverwing does the same as does Vermithor, Lucerys flies up to where his stepfather is watching all of this and yells "Viserys might be on one of those ships!"

"He won't be. If they knew he was, they would have brought him out to stop the ships from burning. We must leave now so that the dragons do not think to turn on us." With that he flies away and Lucerys takes one last look at the carnage unfolding and then flies away back to Dragonstone as well.

Mother nearly feints when told of Jacaerys' death and Viserys' disappearance and they are all in a state of grief for nearly three days before they all snap out of it and decide to do something. News comes in of the burning of the three daughter's fleet and the dragons' response seems appropriate. The waters are somewhat safer, to the point where Rhaena and Joffrey who had been on their way to the Vale are called back. Lucerys weds Rhaena a two weeks after Jacaerys' death, the celebrations are somewhat mute, but with him now being Prince of Dragonstone the need for an heir is even greater. Joffrey is confirmed as grandfather's heir and is wed to Baela in an even quieter ceremony.

Mother and Daemon seem to spend even more time together comforting each other in their shared grief, Lucerys and Rhaena do their best to keep things together, but things really improve when grandmother comes back from Rook's Rest. Bringing with her good news. "Lord Adrian Tarbeck is dead and his men are scattered."

"And where is Lord Ormund Hightower?" Lucerys asks taking up command of the meeting.

"Stuck in the Reach fighting men from Beesbury and other loyal lords. Aegon sits in King's Landing and broods. The greens are fighting losing battles in several locations." Grandmother says.

"And what of Ser Otto?" Daemon asks. "What is he doing in all of this?"

"Brooding and considering how best to repair the damage that has been done. Aegon grows impatient with him though and the lack of dragonriders is hurting them. Soon enough we may very well see Helaena in the skies. Though when that day comes we shall need all of our might." Grandmother replies.

"Why?" Lucerys asks. "Helaena is not a fighter."

"But her dragon is. Dreamfyre has seen half a dozen battles and wars. And as I am sure you know my prince, half the duty falls to the dragon when battle calls. And with her memories still there, Dreamfyre will be a fierce opponent up there with Vhagar." Grandmother says.

"So then how do we deal with that threat?" Lucerys asks.

"We do not. We wait to see if Aegon is smart enough to employ it. If he is then we begin worrying, if not then we shall need to act quickly and end the fighting in the riverlands and the reach." Grandmother says.

"I shall go to the Riverlands. It is time these rebels were taught a true lesson. Perhaps that will be enough to draw Aegon the pretender out and we can end this rebellion once and for all." Daemon says.

Lucerys nods and says. "Aye that sounds like a good idea. Perhaps with a dragon in the air they will reconsider their position and think about what they mean to do."

"And what of me brother?" Joffrey asks. "How may I be of service?"

"You can be of service by remaining here on Dragonstone. You are too valuable to risk in battle, and I do not believe our mother would thank me for allowing you to come with us regardless." Lucerys says.

His brother pouts and says. "But I can be of help I know I can."

Lucerys holds up his hand and says. "I will hear no further argument. You shall remain here and when we move for the capital then you might be of use."

"When do you intend to move for King's Landing my prince?" grandmother asks.

"Soon, by the strike of the new year we will be in King's Landing." Lucerys says with a smile.


	5. King Without A Cause

**5th Month of 130 A.C. King's Landing**

**King Aegon II Targaryen**

He was losing the war, gods dammit he was losing the war. A war he had not even wanted to take part in for a crown he had never truly wanted. And now he was losing it to his whore of a sister and her brood of bastards. That was truly frustrating, and Aegon was beginning to lose patience with his grandfather's schemes and plots. None of which had worked to date, and they were losing the land battles as well. Soon enough King's Landing would be under threat and when that time came gods alone knew what was going to happen.

That was why he had called a meeting of the small council. They were all present waiting and worrying over what he was going to say to them. He relished that much at least, that he was still able to inspire fear. His hand and grandfather Ser Otto Hightower was beginning to look a lot like a weasel, master of laws Lord Ironrod looked stern and serious as always, master of coin Ser Tyland looked broken and master of whispers Lord Larys looked scared. "We are losing this war, there is no point trying to deny it." He began. "We have lost far too many battles now for there to be anything else left. The only consolation is that my whore of a sister has lost two of her sons."

As expected his grandfather spoke first. "That is not true Your Grace. Word has come back from Ibben. It would seem that your uncle Prince Aegon has responded favourably to the request made. He and his men are sailing forthwith and should be here by the moon's turn."

"By which point my whore of a sister would have left Dragonstone and would have ventured forth and taken King's Landing. I do not have enough time to wait for an Uncle I have never met and would probably kill me in my sleep. No I need results and I need them now." Aegon says.

"Then perhaps this will improve your mood Your Grace." Lord Ironrod says. "The faith have taken to the streets and have begun preaching against your sister. Saying that no bastard can sit the iron throne. They are repeating the truths we have been saying for many years now. And the smallfolk are beginning to listen to them."

Aegon snorts then and says. "And why should I care about the smallfolk. It is not them who will aid me when my sister comes a knocking. It is the lords and their armies that will aid me. What do they make of these truths?"

Lord Larys speaks then his voice measured. "They have lost faith Your Grace. They see the fighting in the Riverlands and the Reach and they look at you and the death of Prince Aemond and they wonder, if perhaps this is a sign that you are doomed to fail. Most of those lords who once supported you have closed up shop and retreated into their castles."

Aegon sighs takes a deep gulp of wine and says. "Then they are all cowards who deserve to burn. What news has come from Lord Redwyne?"

At this Ser Otto speaks. "He has sent word of some initial skirmishes with Ironborn ships of the coast of Fair Isle minor victories but still victories. It seems the Red Kraken has decided to move on to richer pickings and is leaving traps for the Redwyne fleet which they keep falling into."

"Does Lord Redwyne lack a brain?" Aegon asks. "That he keeps falling for the same thing over and over again?"

His grandfather swallows once and then says. "The lord Redwyne who answered your summons died during the battle of sunset sea, his son Rufus is the new Lord Redwyne and as such is not as experienced as his father. He is learning as he goes about it. It does not help that Prince Daemon has begun appearing during these battles as well."

Aegon straightens up at this and asks. "He has been showing up to the battles? One man has been deciding the outcome of half a dozen skirmishes?"

His grandfather shakes his head and says. "Not just him Your Grace. Lady Rhaenys and her dragon have been showing up as well. And it appears one or two new riders have appeared as well."

"What new riders?" Aegon asks.

"A bastard son of Laenor Velaryon more than likely to be a bastard son of the Seasnake named Addam has bonded with his purported father's dragon and has begun appearing in battles alongside Prince Daemon. It seems the blacks are looking for anyway to make this war go quicker." Ser Otto says.

Aegon begins to feel his anger rise and looks at Lord Larys. "And how is it that you have not come to learn of this master of whispers?"

The man is silent for a moment and then when he gives no answer Aegon roars. "Throw him into the black cells. I shall not have any traitors in my ranks. Now is there anything else that anyone would like to share with me?"

Ser Tyland speaks then. "Is the plan to remove Joffrey still going on Your Grace?"

Aegon looks at the man and says. "Yes, that is the only thing you Lannisters seem to be good for now. Hiring assassins. See it done or you shall be joining Lord Larys in the Black cells."

The man nods and then his grandfather speaks once more. "There has also been word from Lord Ormund Your Grace. It would appear they are gaining some traction in the Reach. The death of Prince Maelor has angered many lords in the Reach and has turned them against Rhaenyra and as such they are flocking to your banner and it does seem they are preparing for a big battle or two against black forces."

Aegon nods and says. "That is good news but unless they can manage to bring me the head of a dragon or two then there is no point in them fighting big battles."

"This war will not just be won in the air Your Grace," his grandfather says. "Land battles are important as well otherwise we shall be facing rebellions constantly."

Aegon takes a deep gulp of his wine and then says. "Very well now unless there is anything else let us end this meeting." With that the meeting ends and Aegon spends the rest of the day with his paramour, fucking her until they are both exhausted. He only leaves her bed when Ser Marston Waters of the Kingsguard arrives to tell him his mother and sister wish to speak with him. Once he is dressed he enters his mother's room and asks. "What did you want to speak to me about mother?"

His mother looks at him and then says. "The war Your Grace."

Aegon sighs and sits down and then asks. "What about the war?"

"With how it is going for you, perhaps it is best if you considered naming another successor apart from Jaehaerys." His mother says.

"Who do you suggest? Jaehaerys is my first born son, and Jaehaera is a girl, this whole war was because of that blasted issue. As to naming my uncle, I him not nor would I trust him. The only other possible person I could think of is Daeron but he is away in the Reach." Aegon says.

His mother looks at him then and says. "But Daeron is a man grown and someone with plenty of battle experience. Jaehaerys is but a boy, and should you die it is better if he and not Jaehaerys continues the fight."

Aegon considers this for a moment and then says. "Very well but I want Jaehaerys and Jaehaera separated. Jaehaerys and you shall leave for Hayford castle. Lord Hayford is the only lord in the crownlands whom I actually trust. Helaena and Jaehaera shall remain here."

"A smart move Your Grace. When shall we leave?" his mother asks.

"Tonight when the sun sets I do not wish to take any more chances." Aegon says and then he leaves his mother's room.

Later that night once his mother and his son have left for Hayford castle dressed in plain clothes and with Ser Gyles Belgrave of the Kingsguard with them, he sits alone in his room and drinks himself into a stupor. As he drinks he considers all that has happened in his life and he wonders if he had a chance to do it all again, what he would actually do. It is after much debate that he thinks that perhaps he would actually crown himself again. His sister has shown her cards once too often during their lives, and she is not someone he trusts.

This continues for a week, he wakes up with a pounding headache in the mornings and then he drinks himself into a stupor, over and over again this happens for a week. Drinking and whoring, the only things that can keep his mind off of the inevitable battle that is to come. He does not bother attending council meetings, he does not bother doing half of what he used to do before. He merely drinks and whores, and hopes to lose himself in that before the battle comes.

The day he has been waiting for and dreading for in equal measure comes at the end of the week celebrating the Maiden. Ser Willis Fell comes to his room and says. "Ships bearing the pretender's banner have been sighted Your Grace."

Aegon nods and dismisses the man he puts his armour on and rides out to the dragonpit where he mounts Sunfyre. He has known this day would come for many years now, he does not need anyone else to tell him that he will most likely die. His dragon gives a roar and then they are up in the air. Four dragons are up in the sky, the whore's Syrax, the bastard's Arrax, the other bastard's Tyraxes and his own Sunfyre. They all roar and then the dance begins. Biting, clawing and chewing Sunfyre gives as good as he gets, roaring as one dragon bites his tail and then roaring in triumph when he rips the head off of Tyraxes and causes the second bastard to plummet to a very likely death.

Invigorated by the death of one bastard, Aegon spurs his dragon on to attack the other bastard. The two dragons dance around one another biting and snapping, whipping their tails back and forth but very little else happens, he wonders where the whore and her dragon are and then when Sunfyre roars in pain he realises they snuck up behind him. Sure enough he turns around just enough to see Syrax biting Sunfyre's tail, he uses his whip to drive the dragon off and turns round to face Lucerys only to find the bastard and his dragon gone.

The bastard's dragon slams into Sunfyre as does Syrax and all three begin hurtling down towards the ground, they all manage to pull back up into the air in time, and then they are back at it, snapping and biting and roaring. Flames are issued this time, and Aegon feels his skin begin to sear with heat as the flames come near him. The fighting continues, biting and hacking, scrapes and chewing, fires are blown and the heat of it all causes Aegon's head to hurt, perhaps he should not have had all of that wine before.

They meet in the air again, biting, clawing, and chewing doing all they can to win out over the other. Sunfyre might be bigger than Arrax but it has not seen as much action in the field and is still slow from wounds taken during the clearing out of the crownlands. Syrax is bigger than both of them and manages to use that size to her advantage, smashing into Sunfyre again and again, until both Aegon and his dragon are bleeding and are severely wounded. Aegon's vision begins dimming when he feels another blast of hot air engulf him and the last thing he thinks of before he plummets to the ground is at least his dragon still lives.


	6. A Rogue

**Fifth Month of 130 A.C. King's Landing**

**Prince Daemon Targaryen**

He'd forgotten why he had loved fighting so much as a youngster. Fatherhood had mellowed him out and he had found more fun in playing the game than in actually fighting. But this war, this war had reinvigorated him and dealing with the rebels had sent a thrill down his spine the like of which he had not felt since that time he had conquered the Stepstones. That his wife was now sat on the Iron Throne did not bother him for there was still war to be had. After all the Westerlords were mounting a fight back against the Red Kraken and Lord Ormund Hightower was still around causing trouble in the Reach. That Ser Otto and some of the other instigators of the Dance were dead gave him some great pleasure for they had been thorns in his side for far too long. But there were losses as well.

His wife had called a small council meeting to discuss various things. "Has Joffrey's body been found?" his wife's third son by Laenor Velaryon had died during the dance over King's Landing.

"No Your Grace, though the body of his dragon Tyraxes has washed up on the shore." Master of laws Lord Gormon Massey replied.

His wife rubbed her eyes and then said. "And what of Viserys has there been any word of him?"

Daemon spoke up at that. "No Your Grace. The Three daughters are imploding as we speak and as such it seems that any chance we have of finding Viserys would be after the fact. Though it is likely he is dead."

His wife wiped her eyes then and asked. "And what news of the search for Alicent Hightower and Jaehaerys?"

Daemon spoke once more. "Well from questioning Larys Strong, we know that they were sent to Hayford by Aegon before the battle began. But as to where they could have gone from there I am not so sure. Alicent is not so foolish as to move for the Reach and there are very few places that could hold her in the Riverlands. I suppose she could have gone to Harrenhal."

"Is Harrenhal not under our command though?" his second stepson and his wife's heir asks. "After all you took the castle at the beginning of the Dance."

Daemon nods. "Indeed, but I always thought Ser Simon Strong owed more to his cousin than he ever let on to me my prince. I could always fly back to Harrenhal to have a look myself."

His wife shakes her head. "No you will remain here Daemon. The gold cloaks are loyal to you and will follow you when it comes to putting down this idiotic shepherd character who has sprung from nowhere. Addam Velaryon has been eager to go and prove himself I believe I shall send him."

There is some general murmuring of approval at this and Lord Corlys says. "An excellent choice Your Grace. After all Ser Addam is a true Velaryon and someone worthy of the honour. He will not disappoint."

Rhaenys says. "Indeed he will not. There is still of course the issue of Lord Ormund Hightower and his men. They are slowly pushing their way northward and the last strong hold of the loyal lords fell at the battle of the turnpike. We must needs deal with him soon otherwise there will be chaos."

Daemon speaks then. "Indeed this is true. So long as Lord Ormund Hightower remains out in the field and has a dragon rider with him, there will be trouble for you my Queen. It would be better to have someone deal with the man and soon. Hightower might fight on for a child, but none of his allies would. They fight on for Daeron and none else."

"What would you suggest then?" his wife asks.

"I would suggest marshalling the forces of those lords here in King's Landing as well as those in the riverlands and calling on Borros Baratheon and marching out to meet him in the field. I would also suggest that a dragon rider, or riders fly out to lead the host as well. As that will give more support and hope to the men." Daemon responds.

His wife looks at him carefully and then asks. "And whom would you suggest my love?"

He knows to play this carefully he cannot have it look as if he was suggesting it should something go wrong. "I would suggest someone with experience in battle and someone who knows Daeron and how he will move."

As he expected Lucerys speaks then. "I volunteer for this command Your Grace." Before Rhaenyra can protest Lucerys ploughs on. "I have fought in battles before mother. I won us victories at Crackclaw point and I know how Daeron thinks. He will be the one the men of the Reach look to when it comes down to it. Not Lord Ormund. Let me do this please."

Rhaenyra considers this for a moment and then says. "I do not think you should go Lucerys. Whilst you have experience you are my heir, and I do not wish for anything to happen to you. Jace and Joff have already perished in battle. I could not afford to lose you as well. And trust me when I say there will be many who attempt to use you when it comes down to it because you are my heir."

Corlys speaks up then. "I believe the Queen is right my prince. You are far too valuable, and whilst I love my wife dearly, she is more experienced and knows how to out manoeuvre someone as experienced as Lord Ormund."

Rhaenys speaks then. "I disagree husband. Lucerys is the Prince of Dragonstone, and one sure fire way to keep the lords loyal is for them to see their prince out in the field with them. Aegon lost a lot of support because he was content to hide away here and let others do his work for him. And he paid the price for that."

There is silence for a moment and then his wife speaks. "As much as I find myself unwilling to let you go and do this, I suppose it does make sense. You will rule this land after me Lucerys and so I suppose it is only right that you lead the men in battle. But Rhaenys shall go with you and I want no unnecessary bravery." His step son nods and then Rhaenyra turns to Maester Munkun. "What word has there been from the citadel maester. What do they plan on doing with regards to naming a replacement for the traitor Orwyle?"

The maester is silent for a moment and then says. "I am not sure Your Grace. The citadel has remained very quiet as of late. Perhaps they are merely waiting to see what happens in this war. But more than likely to conclave will meet before the moon or the year is out and we shall have a decision then."

His wife nods and says. "Very well. Now what news has there been from Ibben is my uncle going to be coming to fight for us or is he sticking to his exile and remaining neutral?"

Daemon speaks then. "It appears something has come up in Aegon's kingdom that has forced him to turn his ships back around and remain neutral for now Your Grace. Whether or not he comes back around once the problem has been dealt with is another matter."

His wife nods and says. "Very well I shall deal with that issue when it becomes a pressing matter. Now what else is there to discuss?"

Corlys speaks then. "Eventually we shall have to deal with Dalton Greyjoy Your Grace. Whilst he is doing a fine job in keeping the Lannisters penned up for now, sooner or later his ambitions will get in the way of common sense. It has been many years since the Ironborn last raided Westerosi shores, and that feeling of dominance will make him go power mad."

Daemon speaks then. "Whilst this is true, for the moment it should not be a direct priority. Until Dalton Greyjoy actually looks like he will venture beyond the stated realm of attacking her grace's enemies he should be seen as an ally not another enemy to deal with."

"I agree with my prince. But what I am saying is that, sooner rather than later we shall need to deal with Dalton Greyjoy. This war will not go on forever, and when it is done we will need to rebuild and focus on building on trade once more. A desolate west will serve no purpose nor will it serve to have Dalton Greyjoy raiding with impunity." Corlys says.

Rhaenyra speaks then. "Very well when the time comes Dalton Greyjoy will be reined in or he will die as the others have. Now what more is there? What can you tell me of the Shepherd?"

At this Daemon sighed and said. "Not much is known about him or where he comes from. But it does seem as though he is common born and has won much acclaim with the small folk. As ever, when there is war the small folk suffer the most and they have turned to him for guidance and answers for prayers the gods have refused to answer. My spies tell me that he preaches against us and that he wishes for the dragons to die. None will actually act on that for they are far too scared of you and me to act, but some are getting ideas."

"What sort of ideas?" his wife asks.

"Some are beginning to pick up arms and treat themselves like the sword and stars, and the septons in the streets are encouraging them. Claiming that we have fallen into corruption and sin and that the only way to free us is to remove the dragons from our grasp. In fact if my information is correct there is supposed to be an attempt on the Dragonpit in a few days' time. Which of course I shall stop before it can grow." He says.

"Damned fools. We have freed them from the chains of a tyrant and they are trying to remove the things that got us there? How can they be so foolish? Did they learn nothing from the faith rebellion?" his wife asks.

Maester Munkun speaks then. "It is possible that the hunger and starvation they experienced for a year has made them forget all the good times Your Grace. After all it was only two moons ago that the blockade on the Gullet stopped. And with the rose road still closed, there is very little actual sustenance coming into King's Landing."

"And this leaves them open to manipulation by people such as the shepherd who use them for their own ends. Do not worry my queen, I shall deal with this and get to the bottom of whom the shepherd is." Daemon says.

"Good see that you do. I do not want these idiots rioting with winter here. Now does anyone know what is happening to the northmen?" Rhaenyra asks.

Maester Munkun speaks then. "It would appear as though Lord Cregan was busy gathering his harvest in for winter, but now that he has decided to march south. Lord Roderick Dustin and the Winter Wolves were only the beginning. Soon we shall have some 20,000 northmen calling at our doors."

With that the council meeting comes to an end, and when he and Rhaenyra retire to their chambers his wife turns on him and asks. "Where did you get so much information about the Shepherd and his mechanizations from?"

"I have my sources Rhaenyra. Telling you all of them would make me a very bad master of whispers." Daemon says smiling slightly.

"Was it from that whore? What was her name the one you were sleeping with before you went to the Stepstones?" his wife asks.

Daemon stiffens slightly and says. "Mysaria? No she and I have not spoken since she lost her child. No you need not worry about that."

"I am queen of course I have to worry." His wife says.


	7. No Longer the Spare

**Seventh Month of 130 A.C. Tumbleton.**

**Prince Lucerys Velaryon**

"Lord Ormund Hightower and his men are but a day's ride away from the town Your Grace. Our riders have reported that there does seem to tension within the Hightower host. It does appear as though Lord Unwin Peake is of the mind that they should attack us from the left and the right and not leave a centre fold attack open. Whilst Lord Own Fossoway believes they should be hitting us with parlay terms and sneaking in through the gates." Lord Staunton says.

Lucerys considers this for a moment and asks. "And how reliable is this information that your spies have gathered. It could all be for show. After all they clearly know someone is watching them."

Lord Staunton is silent for a moment and then says. "I am confident that this information is as good as it gets Your Grace. After all they speak freely around a fool and a jester. Everyone does, perhaps half this mess would not have happened were that not the case. But regardless, I am very confident that this is the case, the Green are divided."

"And what of Lord Ormund and my uncle Daeron? Where do they stand in the middle of all of this?" Lucerys asks.

Lord Staunton goes quiet at that and thinks for a moment before responding. "They have both been very quiet over the matter that Peake and some of the other lords argue over. Whether or not this is deliberate or they truly have nothing to say I do not know, but it seems that they are unable to keep command over their own men this could spell something good for us."

"Or it could very well be a trap." Grandmother says. "Daeron would have learnt things from Ser Lothor as well as from Ser Clarence Waters and he would know to keep his own tongue shut during royal meetings. Otherwise such things could be reported back to the enemy. It was a lesson that Viserys should have taught her grace but never the matter. There is still much to be deciphered here."

"What do you suggest we do then grandmother?" Lucerys asks. "After all we are secure here in Tumbleton, the walls are high and there is enough food to last for some time. The rebels are the ones who are struggling to keep their morale up and high. Why not strike now whilst such a thing lasts?"

"I suggest we wait for things to really boil over. Let lord Staunton's spies continue to gather what information they can and when things truly look as if they might reach spilling over, that is when we strike not before. For then we shall know whether Prince Daeron truly is as good or as daring as they claim." Grandmother says in response.

Lord Staunton speaks then and says. "I am not sure how much longer my spies can keep doing this Your Grace. They are beginning to crack under the pressure, and I do not want to risk them being found out and the mission and our own plans being given away. After all there is some danger being found here and there now that the Dornish are raiding without cause for concern."

Lucerys takes a deep sip of water then and considers his options for a moment. "Lord Butterwell where are the Dornish most prominent and what are the greens doing about them?"

Lord Anders Butterwell is a corpulent man but cunning he is slow to respond. "It would appear Your Grace, that the Dornishmen are raiding along the borders and have in fact begun marching towards Oldtown. Such a thing will no doubt cause Lord Ormund to worry and bring him some doubt. He might even send Prince Daeron back with a portion of their host to defend the city."

Lucerys considers this for a moment and then turns to Ser Jon Flowers. "Ser Jon you squired alongside Prince Daeron before the war, tell me what do you think my uncle and Lord Ormund are like to do?"

Ser Jon is a tall and muscular man around the same age as Jace was but he is slow of word but quick of mind. "I believe Lord Ormund no matter how much he might fear for Oldtown will believe its walls will protect it for the nonce. For now he will worry about the threat yourself and Lady Rhaenys pose. After all you are two dragonriders compared to the one he has with him. Prince Daeron has seen battle it is true but he has been spared the harshness of some of the more ruin some battles which you have not. I would expect to see them both here in a few days' time."

"I cannot afford to wait that long. The more time we spend waiting here, the more hungry and greedy the common men in this army get." Lucerys says his thoughts working through everything. "I think that perhaps it is time to march and now, a provisional probing force led by Lord Roderick Dustin shall find Lord Ormund's host and bloody it a little. Drawing them towards Tumbleton where we shall be waiting with blood and fire."

There is some murmuring at that and then Lord Roderick speaks his voice silencing all else. "And whom shall command the rest of the landed army Your Grace? After all these reacherlords are beginning to sit on their arses and plant seeds for winter."

Lucerys looks at the Northman for a long moment before he responds. "Ser Jon shall command the left, whilst I command the van from the skies. My grandmother shall command the centre from the skies and Lord Butterwell shall command the reserve. Bloody the Hightowers and lead them here, it is time we end this war once and for all."

Once the other lords have left his grandmother looks at him and asks. "How sure are you to go through with this plan?"

Lucerys looks at his grandmother and says. "Not as sure as I would like, but it must be done. We cannot pander around anymore, not after Addam was killed outside Harrenhal. Something is going on there and I must needs find out what it is before it spirals. This war must end."

"Then remove that grim look from your face grandson and look sprightly. Your men will look to you when battle begins." His grandmother says and with that their meeting ends. Lucerys sits in the solar for a long time after that merely thinking over thing and brooding, debating all that has come and gone during this war, eventually he hears the sounding of horns and he knows Lord Roderick and his winter wolves have left the town.

A few hours later when he has finally conceded that he will not get to sleep he summons his squire- how strange it is to have a squire when he himself was only knighted at the onset of the war- and he armours himself. Dressed in green armour with the seahorse of his house on it, he puts on his winged helm and goes to where Arrax is resting, the she dragon looks at him briefly and then bends her neck. "Soon enough we can both rest girl," he says to her. "Soon enough this war will be over and there will be peace."

Before he can say anything more Ser Lorent Marbrand a member of his mother's Kingsguard comes and finds him and says. "The Hightower host is approaching Your Grace."

Lucerys nods and mounts Arrax before she takes to the air he shouts down. "Tell them to open the gates." Soon enough he is high in the air on Arrax's back and he scans the ground below them, Lord Hightower's host is very large it has to be said there must be at least more than the 12,000 men they have with them. He hears another dragon's roar and sees a blue shape hurtling towards him. Arrax gives her own roar in reply and then the dance over Tumbleton begins.

Clawing and biting, the dragons roar at one another and fight for dominance, clawing, biting, breathing fire, sawing away at one another until all else fails. Then breaking away and engulfing one another in fire and then starting the movement once more. On and on it goes, biting and clawing, roaring and fire breathing. The dance of dragons is a primordial thing. They clash and break apart and do this routine over and over again until Lucerys feels himself growing weary in his armour.

The battle brings him face to face with his uncle. "Surrender Daeron!" he roars. "You cannot win!" they pull apart and then come together again. "Your family is dead Daeron, end this futility now and bend the knee."

"And where will I go nephew?" his uncle asks before slicing at him. "I cannot return to King's Landing now. Besides Jaehaerys still lives or yet you or your mother would boast of his death no this continues." They break apart and then on it goes.

Eventually by some pure luck Daeron and his dragon Tessarion are plummeting to the ground whilst Lucerys stands on his saddle and watches with some sadness as Daeron and his dragon smash into one of the walls of Tumbleton, he liked Daeron he was a good friend and playmate before this whole chaos erupted. The fighting on the ground rages on for a few more hours until Cregan Stark and his northmen arrive butchering the remaining Hightower men and the greens into defeat.

There are celebrations well into the night and the next day, as the men celebrate the end of the dance of dragons. But all Lucerys can feel is the hollow feeling of the death of yet another family member in this chaotic war. This feeling persists even when he returns to King's Landing at the head of a victorious host and the celebrations continue even longer in King's Landing. Everyone hails him as a hero and his mother declares a feast to celebrate the end of the war, and all seems well. But he feels dead inside and he knows not what to do. Only Rhaena's embraces soothe him at all.

At the feast that is held to celebrate the end of the war, Lucerys sits in silence throughout it all barely touching his food or drink and only Rhaena's hand in his keeps him tethered and away from the nightmares that plague him. He thinks he now finally understands his brother and how Aegon always looks so scared. "I do not know how they can all celebrate and cheer. There is still so much to be done." He says to Rhaena whilst those around them natter and cheer and drink.

Rhaena looks at him then and says. "They need something to celebrate Luke. The war was a bloody one and it is over now. Try and be happy as well. Your mother has gotten what she wants."

"And it cost us Jace and Joff and countless thousands of people. We still don't know where Viserys is or if he is even alive. Gods I am sorry Rhaena but I cannot do this." He goes to stand but stops when his mother stands up.

"My lords and ladies. I thank you all for coming to this feast which I know was arranged rather quickly. Whilst there are still some difficulties facing us, the main problem is over. The war with my usurper brothers is over and peace can finally be brought to Westeros. Let us drink and make merry tonight for tomorrow a new dawn begins." His mother says raising her glass.

There is a chorus of cheers at that and Lucerys glowers into his cup but drinks all the same. Rhaena is speaking to Alyn Velaryon supposedly his father's bastard more than likely his grandfather's, and he looks at the man with suspicion something is not right here. It is only when he hears a cup hit the floor and sees his mother clutching her throat that it all twigs. "Someone help her!" he roars, moving out of his seat to where his mother lies clutching her throat. His stepfather is there in a flash shoving Lucerys out of the way and trying to force whatever is causing his mother pain to come out. But it is to no avail, others try it but nothing changes. Eventually his mother stops making that pained choking noise and is motionless. "Mother?" he asks tentatively. "Mother? Are you okay?" his mother says nothing she does not even respond. He feels her neck and feels nothing. He stands there staring at his mother for a long time, not comprehending, not wanting to comprehend that Rhaenyra Targaryen is dead.


	8. Something In The Air

**Eleventh Month of 130 A.C. Harrenhal**

**Queen Dowager Alicent Hightower.**

She disliked having to hide like some sort of criminal, as far as she was concerned the whore of Dragonstone and her bastards were the criminals. Doing away with the rightful laws of succession to stake their claim to the throne. Her husband, the former king Viserys had been a fool, blinded by his love for the girl Rhaenyra had been to see the woman she had become, and his brother, the rogue the demon Daemon was there whispering all the while. All was causing chaos now, with her sons dead, and her youngest grandson dead, only Jaehaerys was left to her, and she would do all she could to ensure he got the throne that was rightfully his.

Which made the news that Ser Simon Strong had just told her all the more delightful. "You are quite sure that the whore of Dragonstone is dead? The poison worked?" she asks.

The man is short and stopped but still has a strong voice. "Yes Your Grace. Our sources confirm that it did the trick. And now the whore is dead and her son sits the throne facing all kinds of problems that will soon enough plague his attention and ensure that he does not come calling here once more."

"That is good," she responded taking a sip of wine. "Though how confident are you that none will think to look to Harrenhal. After all your own cousin has since faced his painful death during the hour of the wolf. And as such attention will soon come here if it has not already. Addam Velaryon came painfully close to discovering the truth of where I and King Jaehaerys were hiding. Such a thing cannot happen once more."

Ser Simon looked somewhat uncomfortable and said placating. "Your Grace, I assure you that I and no one within the castle gave any information to the traitors. That Addam Velaryon came close to discovering where you and the King are hiding is pure chance and it shall not happen again. Furthermore, with the Ironborn coming in for more and more brutal raids along the Westerlands and the Reach there will be no chance for Lucerys Velaryon to even wonder where you have gone. And with Prince Aegon coming with his army, all the more chance for something to go wrong for the bastard."

Alicent nods and then asks. "And what of the situation in the riverlands as a whole my good Ser? How do the Riverlords fare in the aftermath of a very destructive war?"

Simon Strong is silent a moment and then says. "There is a lot of discontent and mumbling. The Riverlords are growing somewhat truculent as to the extent of the damage done to their lands. And as the Velaryon boy has not the coin to refund them for the damage done, they begin to plot and stew in their own anger. Lord Tully sits and waits in Riverrun, whilst Lords Blackwood and Bracken are at each other's throats over something to do with Lord Bracken being betrothed to Alysanne Blackwood before the war, and now that the girl is wed to Cregan Stark something has to give there. Then there are the Mallisters who watch Dalton Greyjoy with nervous eyes."

Alicent considers this, excitement brewing inside of her, and she asks. "So do you believe that they could rally to the rightful king's banners given enough incentive?"

The man considers this for a moment and then says. "I believe at the moment the scars are still very fresh, and as such should the right incentive be offered yes they would join the king's banners. However, the Velaryon boy is proving his mettle and also has Daemon Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen there guiding and aiding him. They are both well regarded within the riverlands, and as such would need to be removed before such actions could be considered. Furthermore, King Jaehaerys is but a boy, and so whether or not the lords would truly rally to his side considering his youth and that winter is here is another matter that needs be considered."

Alicent nods acknowledging what the man says. "This is true, though with the fighting about to engulf the realm with Greyjoy and Prince Aegon coming back, it is very possible that both of these two old figures could perish. This could very well represent a chance for us to bring down the blacks and ensure that my grandson sits his throne."

Simon Strong nods and then says. "Prince Daemon has been running a lot of investigations into his wife's death. And as such my sources have managed to plant a lot of false trails though he will eventually come to reach the conclusion that one of my own men did the deed. I wish to know how to manage the fallout when the time comes."

Alicent considers this. "Well my good Ser, use your contacts to lay the blame at the prince's former paramour Mysaria. No doubt the woman would want revenge on Rhaenyra for taking away her prince from her. If I remember correctly the woman became quite bitter after losing her babe, and it was only because I suggested it did Viserys invite her to King's Landing. She owes us a favour and it is time we collected."

The man nods and then goes on to discuss another pressing matter. "There is of course the issue of winter. And now whilst my household is not all that big considering the recently concluded war, should things get any worse during this winter, we shall be needing to utilise all hands and able bodied persons we have. And as such, though it is awkward for me to ask, I wish to know if you would be willing to be part of this effort?"

Alicent is somewhat taken aback by this request, after a moment of considering this she says. "Whilst I am somewhat surprised, by this request, but I do wonder what such a task would require."

The man is silent for a moment and then says. "Merely, aiding round the kitchens and ensuring that the staff keep to their tasks. Furthermore, with the king being here, his education would need to be seen to and as such protection will need to be guaranteed for him, without raising suspicion. Is it possible to get some support from Oldtown?"

Alicent considers this a moment and then says. "I would be glad to aid around the kitchens my lord. As to getting some support from Oldtown, that would be something that would need some consideration, largely due to the fact that my cousin Ormund's son Garmund is not the man his father was and would likely not be willing to cross the line just after the war has come to its conclusion. Though I do suppose it would not hurt to try, after all the more support we have the better."

Simon Strong nods and then says. "Aye that would be for the best Your Grace. Of course now there is the issue of my own marriage and the need to continue my house will become a major issue now that Larys is dead and my own sons died during the fighting. Furthermore, sooner or later the King will come looking for my answer and I shall need to give it to him."

Alicent considers this for a moment and then says. "This is indeed a desperate measure and something that shall need to be considered with the utmost precision. After all you will be our most powerful supporter. Who are you considering?"

Strong is silent for a moment and then says. "There are of course Sabrina Vance and Elyssa Vypren whose houses were both loyal to King Aegon, and then there are Melissa Bracken and Dareyssa Waynwood."

Alicent considers this for a moment. "All four are good matches though Bracken and Vance do bring in a lot of allies, I would recommend Melissa Bracken merely because then it would do damage to the Blackwoods and help drag them out of their stupor and make them do something that could potentially jeopardise their standing with the Velaryons."

Strong does consider this for a moment and then says. "Aye that would make sense and as such I do think going for Bracken would certainly be preferable. Especially as her father was an old friend of mine own, and as such would be more than willing to do a bit of backstabbing when it came to the Velaryon boy."

Alicent nods her approval and then says. "As to what you shall say when the king comes calling, which he no doubt will is that you will aid him doing as you must in finding me and my grandson. Of course we shall be far away when that time comes, in a place only I shall know. But that your men shall aid us in getting to. Is that clear?"

The man nods and then turns to the next item of discussion. "There are tidings coming in from King's Landing that the man known as the Shepherd has been growing popularity with the smallfolk especially on his tidings on the corruption within the royal family. The former king has taken a lot of the flak for it, but so has the whore of Dragonstone. And as such there are tidings he wishes to meet with us here."

Alicent pauses at that and then looks at Strong. "He is aware that my whereabouts remaining unknown is crucial to Jaehaerys survival does he not? We did not chose him because he was a fool. If he comes here then all shall be lost, after all Jaehaerys dragon remains in King's Landing something needs to be done to free it."

Strong is silent a moment as if considering fully the implications the man's visit could have and then he says. "You need not be present when the man comes to visit, neither you nor the king need be present, instead you could be somewhere else and I could be the one dictating the terms to him. With your express guidance of course Your Grace."

Alicent considers this a moment and then says. "Very well, we shall do as you have suggested, though you must be wary of the man, for he is fickle and somewhat of a rogue when it comes to following orders. He has a good heart but my father thought too highly of him. Deal in terms he can understand and you shall be justly rewarded. It is essential he frees my grandson's dragon."

Strong nods and says. "I understand Your Grace, it shall be done as requested. But what of your granddaughter Jaehaera's dragon and Maelor's dragon? Should they be freed as well?"

Alicent ponders this, she knows Maelor died but what had happened to Jaehaera she knows not. It is with a heavy heart she shakes her head. "No, leave them be. They must remain there, soon enough Prince Aegon shall come venturing into King's Landing with his army and we must be prepared for that." The man nods and then leaves. Alicent sits and ponders her fate and the choices that have brought her here today. Deciding that pondering will do her no good she goes to see her grandson. Jaehaerys at seven reminds her so much of Daeron at that age, he bounds with energy and cheer, charming all who come before him and as such she finds herself smiling something she does so rarely these days.

Her grandson comes up to her then and says. "Grandmamma, look what I found. It's a butterfly."

She smiles the boy and says. "That is wonderful Jaehaerys sweetling, now what more have you been doing? Not troubling the people of the castle I hope?"

Her grandson shakes his head and says. "No grandmamma, I was merely playing with some of the other boys. But then something happened and I got scared."

Looking at her grandson's shaking lip Alicent worries and asks. "What happened sweetling?"

Her grandson begins shaking then and so she takes him into her embrace and he whispers into her skirts. "I saw Jaehaera grandmamma, she was crying and shaking, and a dragon was looking over her."


	9. The Axe

**2nd Month of 131 A.C King's Landing**

**King Lucerys I Velaryon**

The crown, which he had never thought to wear weighed heavily on his head, the crown which his mother, his grandfather and his great, great grandfather before him had all worn, was a simple crown but the weight of what it represented weighed heavily on him. His coronation had been something of a grand affair all those moons ago, he had protested just how grand it had been, stating that the royal treasury was near bare as they had not been able to find the money that the greens had hidden, and that his mother having just died meant no grandeur was needed. He was overruled by almost everyone, all of whom insisted that such a display, would be shown as a source of power and as such would be seen as a show of strength for the commons and for the lords alike. And so he had acquiesced and due to it being winter and the High Septon being old and frail, Septon Eustace had come and crowned him in the man's place. There had been cheering and raucous celebration in the throne room, the same place where his mother had died and Lucerys had struggled through it all, with Rhaena his queen by his side had been the only thing that had allowed him to soldier through.

Alas she was not able to attend council meetings with him though he dearly wished she could. And as such as he looked around the room he could not but help wondering whom was the schemer in the room, his goodfather Prince Daemon who was also his hand was doing his hardest to find mother's killer and so could not be him, grandmother who was serving as his regent could not be the killer, grandfather who served as master of ships might be or he might not be, and then there were the master of Laws Lord Marcus Roxton a bold man and somewhat brash, master of whispers Lord Simon Massey a stingy man and one whom Lucerys did not trust and then there was Grand Maester Munkun and Lord Commander Ser Steffon Storm. Sighing, Lucerys took a deep breath and said. "My lords and lady, I thank you all for coming to attend today's meeting. There is much we need to discuss, winter is reigning long and hard it seems and as such preparations need to be made to ensure that no more damage is done. But before we turn to talking about such matters I wish to know how things look with the Westerlands and the Ironborn."

His goodfather speaks then. "Well Your Grace, there are several conflicting reports coming from the Westerlands about the Ironborn. Lord Kenning of Kayce who claims descent from the Ironborn says that they are doing the realm a service by ridding the Lannisters and the Westerlords of their prodigious wealth. Whilst others such as Lords Tarbeck, Reyne and Crakehall are complaining that the Ironborn raiding has now gone beyond mere raiding for war, and has returned to the old ways of Harren the Black and the like."

Lucerys runs a hand through his hair and sighs and then asks. "And what does Lady Johanna say? Her opinion is the one that matters the most."

His goodfather is silent a moment and then says. "She writes that she has tried negotiating with the men Dalton Greyjoy has left behind in Fair Isle and such, but they send the envoys back with nothing recognisable left of them. It seems the Ironborn want something more than what we promised them. She has begun asking for aid."

Lucerys sighs and then turns his attention to his grandfather. "Do we have enough ships remaining to aid Lady Johanna in dealing with the Ironborn, or rather what is left of them in the Westerlands? And if not can the Redwyne fleet deal with the threat?"

His grandfather considers this a moment and then says. "I believe the royal fleet will be needed to aid the Redwyne fleet against Dalton Greyjoy himself and the iron fleet that he commands. From what reports we have all heard it does seem as though the Ironborn causing trouble in the Westerlands are those left behind."

"But it could also mean that they are the hardest and the meanest of the lot of the Ironborn that Dalton Greyjoy brought with him. After all they are the ones coming close to taking the castles of some of the Lannisters most powerful bannermen. Leaving the Westerlands undefended would send a very bad message to a realm beset by war already." Prince Daemon argues.

"The Ironborn strike and the return to Fair Isle they take what they want and when they want. There are many issues facing the crown at the moment, and besides the Lannisters and the whole of the Westerlands sided with the greens during the war, perhaps this should be seen as a just punishment for them. The Reach on the other hand was divided and can still be salvaged, we must do what we can to enable that." Lord Marcus Roxton says.

"So you would allow the Westerlands to burn and cause more resentment to build up against the King and this regime?" his grandmother asks scorn littering her voice. "I tell you, this will have serious consequences come the future."

Lucerys sensing an argument butts in. "Yes, the Westerlands need aid and as such we cannot provide as much naval aid as would be liked, but we can provide men and dragons. Grandmother I want you to lead a force of 10,000 men to the Westerlands and to meet and beat the Ironborn where you find them. Lead them out, bait them if you have to , but I want them gone from the Westerlands. Take the northmen Lord Cregan left behind they have been itching for a fight and so we shall give them one. Grandfather, I want you and Alyn to command the royal fleet and sail for the Reach it is time we gave Dalton Greyjoy a sharp lesson. Myself and Prince Daemon shall accompany you."

There are murmurs of agreement before grandmother asks. "And what of your wife and brother Your Grace? What will happen to them whilst we are all away?"

Lucerys looks at his grandmother a moment and then says. "They shall be safe in King's Landing. There is nothing working towards their downfall, and as such there will be plenty of protection for them. Three knights of the Kingsguard and the city watch shall be there with them whilst I am away."

"And what if Queen Rhaena gives birth whilst you are away? A woman is never more vulnerable than when she has just given birth. There are still those who wish to control the queen and yourself and the presence of Helaena Targaryen only makes that worse." His grandmother says.

"What are you suggesting grandmother?" Lucerys asks his ire beginning to grow as it always done when his aunt is brought up. "I promised Helaena that she could remain here in King's Landing with Jaehaera until the girl is sent off to the silent sisters. There is not much more to do. And considering that we all believe Jaehaerys dead no one is like to support the girl or her mother."

"They will always be an opposition to your rule. Someone for those who object to your rule to rally around. There is one way to nullify that threat. Wed Princess Helaena and end the threat, sire heirs by her and the realm will breathe easier." Grandfather says.

There is a long moment of silence and then Lucerys says. "Is that a good idea? It could put things into a much more complicated web of things. Especially considering Rhaena's pregnancy and the issues surrounding my own ascension."

His grandfather as always is ready with a solution. "Marry her but make it so that your children by her come behind your children with Queen Rhaena in the succession that is sure to soothe the worries of both parties, as it would ensure that the true heirs are acknowledged and that the spares are there as well should something go wrong."

Lucerys considers this and then looks at Grand Maester Munkun and asks. "How solid would this be Maester? Can it be done?"

The maester considers this for a moment and then says. "Considering that Queen Rhaena is already with child and due to give birth sometime soon, I would say yes. Though it would be necessary to deal with any scenario whereby if the queen gives birth to a girl and the princess to a boy, the boy by the laws of the land would come before the girl and thus this could cause problems."

"And of course we do not want a situation like the one that happened between Rhaenyra and Aegon the traitor. Something must needs be done to ensure that never happens." His goodfather says.

Lucerys considers this for a moment and then says. "Very well, I suppose it is time we codified the succession laws for the Iron Throne. Considering that my claim comes from my mother, I suppose it make sense to make it so that women can inherit the same as men. After all in Dorne they have it so that the eldest child inherits regardless of gender, perhaps if such a system were in place we could avoid such complications as have arisen now."

There is some murmuring at that and then Lord Roxton speaks. "Your Grace, whilst that is an admirable suggestion, it is not one that would go down well with the lords of the realm. Dorne is a strange and foreign place that has bred many strange things. Making it so that girls can inherit the throne is reasonable enough. It might be wise to make it so that daughters inherit after sons but before uncles and cousins same as it is with the rest of the kingdoms."

Lucerys considers this for a moment and then says. "I do suppose that this is a matter for another day where we are not so preoccupied with other matters. Let us end this meeting and deal with the matters at hand." The meeting comes to an end, and by the end of the week it is known that he is to wed Helaena Targaryen, his aunt, something that causes a fair amount of trouble with the faith and when news comes in the dead of the night about a move on the Dragonpit, Lucerys fears his dreams have come true.

He along with the Kingsguard and the men of the city watch, head towards the dragonpit and he sees masses of people attacking the gates and the guards, his goodfather was the man on charge at the pit, and the sounds of a roar that sounds like thunder, makes Lucerys shiver. Caraxes has stirred and its wroth is to be felt now, Lucerys roars a command and tries to get the people attacking the gates to stop but they do not they only continue. Soon enough Syrax and Sunfyre are going to be coming back and things are going to end badly. He roars another command but is not heard of the roars of the dragons. He sees flames and that is when he hears a voice. "Look, my people look. Look at how the dragons rage against us. They sense the justice coming to rid the world of their sin and they panic. The demons of the seven hells are inside we must remove them!"

Lucerys roars for them to stop but they do not hear him, and so he charges through against the advice of the Kingsguard and when some people try to come to attack him he kills them with Blackfyre, cutting them down and hacking them. Feeling guilty as he does so, but he needs to push on towards the pit. "Look at this, the king himself come to save the demons that control him. Kill him and be free my children." The voice shouts, and the crowd surges forward and Lucerys curses he cuts down as many as he can before he feels the hands begin to pull him down and he begins to wonder if this is how he will die, when he hears a roar and then dragons are descending down on the mob and fire lights the sky. He laughs as the Shepherd begins to burn down.


	10. Unexpected Queen

**5th Month of 131 A.C King's Landing**

**Queen Rhaena Targaryen**

She had never thought that she would be queen that was something that was always supposed to go to Baela, her elder sister and the fiercer twin. Baela and Jace, they were a match made by the gods, both lively and fierce and proud and strong, they were destined for greatness, but Jace was dead now his body rotting somewhere, and Baela was wed to Alyn, whom had once been a bastard but was now grandfather's heir. Of course Rhaena and Luke were doing the best they could in the roles they had been allotted by destiny and the war, she knew her husband struggled sometimes with the weight of the crown and the decisions he had to make, and at least she had it easier. As Queen she had to attend court and host the ladies of the court, and assess whether or not they had pure intentions she was good at that she had found and she rather enjoyed it. And now that she was a mother, well her days were taken up by her little boy, her and Luke's little boy named Daemon for her father, he had her colouring silver hair and violet eyes and he would be a handful she could just tell.

It now seemed she was to share her husband and love with another woman, her grandfather had suggested that Luke marry their cousin Helaena to soothe the wounds of the dance and as such Rhaena had decided to get to know her future wife. Her future wife was a sweet woman, who doted on her daughter and was somewhat shy, but there was a cleverness to her and a witty side. As Rhaena was discovering. "So you are truly telling me that Daeron was something of a trouble when he was younger? I cannot imagine it, he always seemed to be the heart of chivalry."

Helaena laughed somewhat. "Well of course he would. For he was squiring in the heart of chivalry. Oldtown no less, no wonder he turned out the way he did. Away from the stink of this place. But no, he was a true prankster, I do remember once seeing him and Jace playing at something and then seeing Aegon covered in water a little while later. He was truly a funny boy, he would have made a good man."

There was a silence between them then as there always was and then she asked. "So what was it like growing up in King's Landing when uncle Viserys was around? I have heard many things from father and aunt Rhaenyra but never a single thing from those who truly experienced it."

Helaena is silent for a moment and then she says. "Well there are always going to be different takes on the matter, but really it was a good time to be growing up. Father was a good man, he liked to laugh and he showered us all with gifts and stories. He was a kind man, and there were lots of people here to play with as a child. Of course there was tension between mother and Rhaenyra but that was natural, they were both competing for father's attention. Still King's Landing was a nice place to be growing up."

Rhaena nods and then asks a question she is not sure she truly wants an answer to. "I know this will be difficult for you to discuss Helaena, but I must know, what life was like for you married to Aegon. We heard many things on Dragonstone, and as such I want to know the truth from you, so I know what to look for should there be any cause."

Her future wife is silent a moment and then she says slowly as if considering each word. "It was tough Rhaena, I will not lie to you. Aegon was not a good brother, and was less of a good husband. He was harsh and cold, and he spent more time with his whores than he ever did with me or the children. But his ambition was such that it drove him to do things that I would never have thought the boy he was could commit. I fear for my children, for I saw elements of him in Jaehaerys before he disappeared, and there was some of him in Jaehaera."

Rhaena notes how Helaena's lip quivers at mention of Jaehaerys, and though she loathes herself for asking this she must know to secure their family. "I know this is going to be even harder for you, but I must ask. Do you know where your mother and Jaehaerys are? If you do, you can tell me I can make it so that Jaehaerys returns to King's Landing safe and sound. No one need get hurt."

Helaena is silent for a moment and then she says in a very soft voice. "I do not know where my mother took my son Rhaena. I wish I did, truly I do. All I know is what everyone else knows. That they went to Hayford when things began getting bad for Aegon, but since then I do not know where they could have gone. Knowing my mother she might have taken my son back to Oldtown or they might be hiding anywhere. My mother in her drive for power is mad enough to try anything."

She considers this for a moment and then asks. "Do you truly think your mother would truly try to endanger her grandson for a chance to get what clearly is not hers?"

"My mother used to be sweet, but when father continued to deny Aegon the chance to become his heir, she became bitter and twisted. And as such I believe she would do anything to ensure someone of her blood sat the throne. Which is why I worry so much, it is clear to me that the Shepherd and the failed attempt on the Dragonpit was her doing." Helaena replies.

Rhaena sighs and then taking a hold of her cousin's hand says. "I promise you we shall find Jaehaerys and we shall ensure that he is safe and secure. Alicent Hightower will not get the chance to cause more trouble, not anymore. Jaehaera and you shall be doubly safe, I will ensure it as will Lucerys." She smiles at her cousin then and then asks. "Now tell me of Jaehaera, I have not seen her for some time is she well?"

Her cousin smiles at the mention of her daughter then and says. "She has been busy causing trouble with some of the children of the helpers around. But she is resting now, I thought it best before Ser Alyn and Lady Baela came to visit. After all I do not wish for my daughter to look anything but her best now. And how is baby Daemon doing?"

Rhaena groans slightly and says. "He is well cousin. He cries, he eats and he smiles. He will be a very lively child I can tell you that much. I love him very much so, but I fear that he will turn my hair grey."

Helaena laughs at that and says. "Oh Maelor was most definitely like that as a babe. Trust me Rhae, when I say that it is worth it every minute."

Rhaena smiles at her cousin and is about to respond when there is a knock on the door, Ser Artos Whitewolf of the Kingsguard comes in and whispers in her ear. "Your Grace, the person you had asked for is waiting for you in the king's solar."

Rhaena nods and then looks to her cousin. "I am very sorry Helaena, but I have to go. I have an urgent matter to attend to. It was lovely to speak to you, and I shall see you soon." They say goodbye and then Rhaena walks back to her husband's solar where the man she has been waiting to hear from is standing. "Ah Ser Clarence so good of you to join us finally. Now tell me what news do you have?"

The man-someone whom her father had hired during the war- is a detestable man with silver hair and dark eyes, and an even darker smile. "My queen you look radiant as always. Motherhood suits you." Noticing her impatience the man laughs and says. "But of course you did not come to listen to me compliment you on your beauty. From what I have gathered amongst the scum of the city, the Shepherd was viewed as some sort of saviour in the beginning, from the corruption and the sin that supposedly lived in this city. When he began talking about the dragons, people believed he wanted them to remove the dragons from the world, but when he spoke of releasing one, they wondered why. As such from the people I have been speaking to, it would appear as though the man left King's Landing a few months ago for a visit. Where no one knows, but it is after this visit that he began speaking of freeing the dragon."

Intrigued, Rhaena looks at the man and asks. "And what dragon was it that the man insisted on freeing?"

The man is silent and then says. "Shykros."

Rhaena nods and thinks this through, Jaehaerys dragon, about the size of a boar at the moment, not big enough to pose a significant threat, but considering said dragon was still in the dragonpit more attempts were like to be made. "Did you hear anything else whilst doing your job?"

Clarence Waters smiles then and says. "Well I did hear that the king is betrothed to Helaena Targaryen, which is such a shame. If I were your husband I would never look at another woman, let alone consider marrying one. You are far too beautiful for such a man come with me and I can show you the world."

Rhaena laughs even as Ser Artos advances forward his hand on his sword hilt. "I would not want to come away with you even if you were the Prince of Dorne. I happy here in King's Landing with my husband and my son. And you will remember your place Ser Clarence."

The man sighs and says dejectedly. "Alas what am I to do when the woman I love rejects me and the man she loves is a fool. I suppose I must do as my queen commands and return to finding out information for her. Though I do wonder why she does not ask the master of whispers."

Rhaena looks at the man and says. "You have a job to do, now leave." The man bows and departs and once Rhaena is certain he has gone she calls out to the man who was hiding in the shadows. "So tell me Lord Simon what did you make of that?"

The master of whispers considers his words a moment and then responds. "What, Ser Clarence said about the Shepherd is true Your Grace. The man was doing some very shady things up until the attempted storming of the Dragonpit, and that he wished to free Prince Jaehaerys dragon only confirms that he was working for Alicent Hightower. As to where she could be, I have got two possible guesses, Oldtown is too far away and Lord Garmund is not the fool his father was, so that is not an option. Then there is Sow's Horn, after all the woman does have a cousin who is a member of House Hogg, though being there and trying to bring a dragon back to the place is not something that would be advisable. So that just leave's one place, the only place that has not yet openly declared for King Lucerys."

Rhaena looks at the man and says. "Harrenhal? Truly you think that that is where the woman and my cousin are?"

"It makes sense Your Grace, after all Larys Strong remained loyal to King Aegon till the bitter end. His cousins either fought for the greens or aided them one way or another. And it is the perfect place to hide." Massey responds.

Rhaena considers this a moment and then says. "Very well, have your men begin searching the place and the lands around it. I will sign off on it."


	11. Fire and Blood

**Seventh Month of 131 A.C. The Straits**

**Prince Daemon Targaryen**

The Ironborn were fierce fighters, Daemon would give them that, they did not give up easily, even as another row of their ships caught fire thanks to the flames of Caraxes and Arrax. They continued ploughing on fighting hand to hand on the decks of the royal fleet, whilst some of their men fired arrows up trying to catch him and the king unawares. Of course such tactics failed, Daemon had seen such things during his campaigning in the Stepstones and had warned the king that such things might be attempted. As such whenever the Ironborn fired up, they flew away and then swooped down to bathe the offending party in flame. Where he was now, he could hear the sounds of battle and the chaos that was being caused, by the gods Dalton Greyjoy was a stubborn bastard.

The man's victories over the Redwyne fleet had given him a sort of bold confidence, the like of which most Ironborn had not shown since the days of Harren the Black. Whereas most would cower and hide when the dragons came, he stood still and proud and roared- quite literally- for them to come and get him. It was something Daemon admired about the lad, for that was what he was, a boy no more no less. Someone playing at war, whose games were going to cost him big soon. As Daemon watched the fleet below him burn he felt confident that soon enough they could cast the man aside and have done with it. Through the fire and the flame this realm would be healed and as such things would need to be sorted out.

His goodson, the king was a smart lad, and a good fighter, he was also a very good rider. It was as if he and his dragon were one, Daemon thought he would make a brilliant king, on a par with Jaehaerys the wise. And as such he looked forward to working with him for many years to come. That Rhaena was happy with the lad was another good thing, Daemon might have been a rogue and a torment for many people over the course of his life, but his two girls Rhaena and Baela were the source of never ending joy for him, they had him wrapped around their fingers and they all knew it. Their happiness was very important to him and as such he did all he could to ensure they were never sad. As for his son, his only remaining son, Aegon was a quiet boy, he had been lively before the war but something had changed inside of him after his escape from the Gay Abandon, what it was he knew not but his boy was changed. And Viserys, well Viserys could be dead for all he knew, and that was a thought that ate away at him, he would need to make enquiries when the time came.

The sound of snapping wood brings him back to the battle unfurling beneath him. Or should he say the battle that was unfurling beneath him, it seems the Ironborn have finally surrendered, and so he moves down on Caraxes alongside the King on Arrax and as they land on the nearby land they both dismount and look at one another before, the royal fleet comes in. Lord Corlys Velaryon arrives with four men in chains. "Your Grace, may I present to you the traitor Dalton Greyjoy and his commanders."

The prisoners are shoved forward and Daemon looks at them with some disdain. The king's voice is level when he says. "Lord Dalton, you have been brought here to answer for your crimes. Whilst you served us well during the dance, once the war was over, and the orders were sent out for you to cease and desist in your raiding, you did not obey. Instead you continued to do as you wished causing great harm to our kingdom. We ask you why you did this."

The man- boy- looks at the king something defiant in his eyes. And his voice is mocking when he says. "I only did as I was commanded. Raid the shores of your mother's enemies. And that is what I have been doing. I was teaching them a lesson in dealing with dragons and krakens Your Grace. That they have failed to learn that lesson is not my problem."

Daemon sees the king tense then and his voice is still calm when he responds. "That is not a good enough reason. By refusing to obey a direct order, you have committed treason and as such must suffer the consequences. House Lannister and their bannermen along with the Redwynes have been accepted back into the king's peace and have sworn fealty to me. You have done nothing to earn such leniency. You have continued to cause chaos even when asked to stop. The brutes left by you to destroy the Westerlands have been slain and dealt with, even now there is a force preparing to sack the Islands at my command. I will offer you terms to prevent this happening."

Daemon looks at the man and sees the fire in his eyes, and then sees him look at Caraxes and Arrax and something in them dims. His voice is soft when he asks. "What are the terms Your Grace?"

All eyes are on the king then, and Daemon wonders what he will say. The king is silent a moment and then says. "You committed treason and as such, have forfeited your right to life. You broke the word of the king and must die. You and your commanders here shall die by dragon fire. However, before that is done, if you wish to spare your people the same fate, you will tell those remaining to put down their weapons and to return to their homes. And all the loot and stolen possessions you have taken shall be returned to the Westerlands and the Reach and will serve as reparations. Furthermore, your people will never be allowed to build ships again without the crown's express permission."

Harsh but fair, the king could not have gone down any other course if he wanted to be respected by the reacherlords and the Westerlords. All eyes are now fixed on Dalton Greyjoy and there is silence for a long time before the man bows his head and says. "I do consent to these terms. And shall abide by them."

The king nods and says. "Very well, you may sign this paper." And so it goes the commanders and Greyjoy sign the papers and as the remaining men of the iron fleet place what objects they took onto the ships of the royal fleet, Daemon observes it all with a cool indifference. And then when the time comes for Greyjoy and his commanders to burn they do so without flinching and for that he respects them all the more.

Eventually once all of that is done the king retires and calls a meeting with Daemon and Lord Corlys the next morn. When Daemon enters Corlys is already present. Though they stop talking when he walks in the king looks at him a moment before saying. "This is one issue that has been dealt with. There are plenty other things to be considering. Dorne continues to pose problems for the Reacherlords with their constant raiding and the threat of violence will only bring more war. Dalton Greyjoy is dead and leaves only salt sons behind, there will be a struggle there that must be decided. And furthermore, there is issue with where Alicent Hightower and my cousin might be."

All clear and concise, and Daemon nods his approval. He speaks first as hand and says. "Dorne will do what it has always done when faced with fire, they will retreat and retire and the treaty Aegon the Dragon signed will be brought up and discussed until death. Better to send an envoy to discuss terms with the Prince of Dorne and to settle the matter without steel or fire. As for the Iron Islands, they have always been a nuisance and a pain. Better to leave them to destroy each other than actively get involved and risk ruining our chances of seeing them weakened. Now as to Alicent Hightower, I would say as Simon Massey has said Your Grace, look to Sow's Horn or to Harrenhal. Simon Strong still needs to be confirmed as lord of the place, and also needs to continue his line, something he needs your permission for."

The king looks at him a moment and then says. "So you are suggesting I send a peace delegation to Dorne to remind them about the treaty the dragon signed with them? A strange course for you my prince, considering some have been urging me to go to war with them since I was crowned. I suppose it makes sense, after all we do not have the complete strength to tackle Dorne, and it is winter so we would be massacred even if we tried. As to the Ironborn, that does sound quite tempting. It is an issue that has been plaguing my mind ever since Dalton Greyjoy went rogue. Leaving the islands in chaos would be something that would be most desiring though the long term affects might come back to bite me in the arse. I suppose that is just something I shall have to deal with."

Lord Corlys speaks then. "The Iron Islands has always been a very volatile place Your Grace, it would indeed be best to leave them to their own devices, as we might very well see a lord who actually has some sense in his head come to power. Something that could only be good for the realm. I would also suggest keeping an eye on both the Westerlands and the Arbor from now on, they will be the two regions most strongly resentful of the Ironborn and may seek to cause more damage when the time is ripe for them. Such conflict can only cause more harm."

The king nods and then Daemon speaks. "There is one more pressing matter that I feel we need to discuss Your Grace. The matter of the succession. Now whilst it might appear that the succession is somewhat secure what with the queen having given birth to a son, with your betrothal to Princess Helaena, coming towards marriage, there will be those who will wish to see her children come before Queen Rhaena's children due to Helaena claiming descent from the direct male line, whilst your own claim comes from the female line. The fact that her first son still lives, is another matter as well."

The king looks somewhat tired at this but says. "I know that it could become a very pressing matter. I had hoped for the issue to remain moot now with my son, but as it is, something will need to be done and when we return to King's Landing I will begin looking at how best to sort this issue out."

Daemon nods and then says. "There is also the issue of the Stepstones Your Grace. With the three daughters falling apart the place is ripe for the taking, and could be very good for us to control."

The king looks at him a moment and then asks. "What do you suggest?"

"Once the issues here are all dealt with, look to control the islands by sea and by diplomacy. Seize the initiative whilst the three daughters are fighting with one another, and soon enough the lords of the realm will come flocking. If that does not work then force will always do the trick as there is nothing that unites the kingdoms more than a chance to fight against a foreign power." He responds.

The king looks at him a moment and then says. "I shall take that into consideration. For now though I wish for us to discuss more about Harrenhal and the Strongs."


End file.
